Trapped
by plzbeminearchie1991
Summary: Bella wanders into unknown lands. She's trapped inside the spirit world,and wants to find a way out. She meets Edward, a spirit. What will happen when she falls in love with him? And how will she break the spirit curse? Trying something out of my element!


I don't own Twilight.

--

I walked down the dirt path, wandering on my own. I really don't know why I walked out of the small town bounds, it was rather and impulse. It was sunny, a cloudless sky. I walked farther, until I saw a bridge. I walked closer, until I could almost touch the rails. The river underneath was all rock, no water. I walked slowly across, looking down each few steps to make sure I didn't fall.

"Hey!"

I turned around and saw a boy. His reddish bronze hair was tousled and sticking up, and his skin was pale, paler than mine. His facial expression was angry. I ran, well, at least tried to, running into the deep forest. I tripped and fell into the mud and dirt. I put my hands to either side of me and lifted my face up. I saw a pair of gold eyes looking at me.

"You shouldn't be here. Why did you come here?" He asked in a harsh tone.

"I-I---" I stuttered.

"Nevermind. Leave. Now."

I got up and ran away from the boy, trying to find my way back to the bridge. The bridge was gone, and the river was filled. I stopped just in time before the water came.

"Crap. This isn't good," I heard the same voice say. I turned around. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the forest.

"Let go of me!" I cried.

"Don't make another sound or they'll skin you alive," he growled. I shut up and let him drag me. We came upon a mansion, at least a century old, faded white sides and dark shingles. He dragged me into the garden and plopped me down on a bench.

"Alice! Rosalie!" He boomed. Two girls came running out of the house. One was short and pixie-like. Her hair was cropped and layered in any and every way possible, sticking out in all directions. The other girl was tall, had a perfect figure. Her hair fell past her shoulders in golden ringlets, ending just at the middle of her back.

"I found her on our bounds. The river is full and it's too late" he said in a rash voice. A giant bell rang through the air. He groaned. "Clean her up. She's a filthy mess and put some decent clothes. They'll probably want to see her." The two girls nodded before grabbing my arms and ushering me inside the basement.

They brought me into a huge bathroom, full with sets of scented lotions and various soaps. The short girl turned on the water while the other brought out towels.

"What's your name?" The black haired one asked.

"B-Bella."

"That's a pretty name. I'm Alice and this is Rosalie. We prepared a bath for you. Feel free to use any of the soaps and lotions. But not the purple ones. Those are _Rosalie's_." she said in a mocking tone. "We'll be outside with your clothes."

"Don't try to escape-- it's worse than what you're in for," Rosalie added before briskly walking out of the room. Alice gave a small smile before following.

I stripped my muddy, dirt-caked clothes off and climbed into the warm bath. I didn't know which soap was which, so I just picked a random red bottle. Where am I? Who was the beautiful boy? What am I in for? So many questions flooded my head while I scrubbed my troubles away. I rinsed my head off and patted my body with a towel.

"Bella?" Alice popped her head in. "Oh good, you're done! Here are your clothes, you can use the blow dryer and straightener if you like." She left the clothes on the sink.

I gave her a small nod and proceeded to the vanity on the other side of the bathroom. Brushing my wet tresses, I blowdried it quickly, then running it through the straightener. Once my hair looked decent, I found the clothes sitting on top of the counter. I looked through the selections she'd made. She left me with a red lace bra and matching panties, and a strapless midnight blue dress that went up to my mid thigh. After adjusting the bust of my dress, I looked presentable. I didn't know what to do at first, so I opened the bathroom door a tiny bit. Alice's face brightened as soon as I cracked the door open.

I take that was a good sign, so I opened up the door all the way. Rosalie and Alice were standing there, and so was that beautiful boy.

"Good. You're done," He began. "Rosalie, get her some shoes and give her something to eat. Quickly."

Rosalie's mouth formed a tight line while she rummaged through the shoe racks, finding a pair of black pumps. She tossed them to me, which I put on quickly. She ran into a back room,. then back out hurriedly with a plate of small crackers.

"She'll have to get used to the food. Eat," he ordered me. I took one cracker, bit off the top corner, and chewed slowly. It tasted off, a slight sour edge to the taste. My eyes started watering as I swallowed. Alice came running to me, rubbing my back.

"It's OK, Bella. You just have to get used to it," She soothed me. I finished my cracker, and then the by grabbed my wrist like before and pulled me away from the other two.

"Stay quiet. Do not speak unless you're spoken to," he said. I nodded as he dragged me off to who-knows-where. I studied his face. His features were hard, sharp angles. Except for the eyes. His eyes were a dark golden, like honey, with tiny flecks of emerald embedded into it. We were soon at the front door, the main entrance. He opened the door quickly, then pulling me into a small secluded room.

"Master Aro," He said. "This is the human I found on our lands."

Aro's face was deeply wrinkled, reminded me of my gramps. But his eyes, like the boy's, were golden, with red glints instead of emerald.

"Your name?" He asked me quietly.

"Isabella," I said, pronouncing each syllable.

"Such a pretty name, isn't it Edward?" He asked the boy.

"Yes," He agreed.

"Well, Isabella, your little run in over there has cost you. You will work in this house, until I say so. Edward is in charge of you. If you try to escape or disobey, well, we'll see," he had an evil glint in his eyes. I squeezed my fingers together.

"You two may leave," he said. Edward gave him a small nod and grabbed my wrist again. I walked faster, so he wouldn't drag me, and said nothing.

"You're lucky. I managed to find a loophole so you wouldn't turn into an animal," He spoke. We walked up a spiral staircase, then into one of the bedrooms at the top floor. He used one hand to find the key, the other to keep me in place. He unlocked the door, and pulled me inside. I stood there while he locked the door shut.

"You are to be a servant. Mine. Whenever I call you, you come. Whenever I'm not with you, you are to be with Rosalie or Alice, training. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes," I choked out.

"You may sit on the bed. This is my room. You'll be sleeping in the extra room over there," he pointed to the door to another room. I sat down obediently. Suddenly, he knelt down next to me.

"Listen," he said in a gentle voice. "I'm sorry for acting like that. I want to help you, make it easier for you in any way possible. I know this seems odd. This is a house for spirits to stay while passing. I'm one of the spirits that help them."

"B-But how come I can see you? And touch you?" I asked.

"You're on spirit grounds. One way in, no way out. That's how I got here. I was playing here when I was twelve, until Aro found me and captured me. He turned me into a spirit by biting me neck," He explained. "I am human, in some ways. I still have the same features as if I were human, only paler. And my eyes turned gold, but you can see the small slivers of green."

I nodded.

"You look a bit different, yourself," he said. He brought out a hand held mirror. I looked at myself. My cheekbones were more defined, and my eyes were gold, with brown undertones.

"W-What happened to me?!" I asked.

"Don't worry, you're not a spirit. The food makes a few changes to your appearance," He said. "Are you hungry?"

"I-I'm fine."

"Bella," He used my nickname, "You don't have to be scared. You can speak your mind with me in this room. Okay?"

I nodded and tears flew from my eyes, one after the other. Edward brought me into his arms and rubbed my back.

"It's all right, Bella. You'll be fine," He whispered. "I won't let anyone hurt you."

I cried into his shirt, staining it with tears. After crying myself dry, I sat up on the bed. Edward's arms were still wrapped around me loosely. He felt me shift and brought me down next to him, while he was still asleep.

"Don't leave," he whispered.

I finally realized what was going on after my crying jag. I was a human, trapped in a houseful of spirits. With no way out.

--

**OK, I know, not very good, right? I was trying to think of something DEFINITELY out of my comfort zone, so please leave your thoughts for me with a review. I want to know if anyone wants me to continue this!**


End file.
